dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Chard
This page is owned by User:Shadowbaneleader |textColour = white }} Chard is a Saiyan of the fifth universe, born to a father of the same name that was a General in the main Saiyan kingdom. General Chard was tasked with starting a colony in which all of General Chard's children were born. The General, taking inspiration from the king of Saiyans decided his first born after himself. However things became tense quickly after the birth of Chard Junior as the General opted to not cut off his first born son's tail as Saiyan law states. The General said that the choice should be for the individual rather then the kingdom. General Chard also disliked the way many Saiyan treated other races and thus chose to crate a rebellion with the colony as a base. And after a long struggle the colony was eventually wiped out along with the General, killing most of the people in it. A number did mange to escape and they now live on a flotilla with Commander Chard in charge. This rebellion takes in other races that want to join as well as refuges that need a safe place to be away from the Saiyan kingdom. Appearance Chard is a tall and muscular young man, well fit so to say. He has black spiky hair and brown eyes like most people of his race. He wears red Saiyan armor with a white cape much like his dad once did. The armor weighs a lot so in a fight he will often discard it. Under the armor his outfit is a simple red garb with a white undershirt. Personality Chard is nothing like his dad, in fact his younger brother Rhubub has stated (mostly to himself) that Chard is worse then the king. Chard thinks little of most other races, and will outright bash on humans, seeing them as weaker and lesser then Saiyans. Chard is brash and brutish, always trying to force his way though obstructions in his way. Using brute force to solve most his problems, Chard is full of anger. He hates the king of Saiyans and holds him personally responsible for the death of his father. He only takes other races and refugees in to bolster his forces and intends to use them in the front lines to die weakening the enemies the rebellion faces. Skills and Abilities Basic *Ki sense: Chard has the ability to sense ki without the use of a scouter *Flight: Like other members of his race, Chard can fly. *Ki burst maneuverability: Chard can use small burst of ki from his feet to give small quick burst of sudden movement. He picked up this skill from his younger brother Rhubub who developed it on his own. *Slide Blast: Chard flies quickly to the side as well as foreword or backward if needed before firing a ki beam. The beam can be charged. This attack is similar to one used by his younger brother Rhubub. *Ki Charged Thrust: Chard charged ki on his fist and flying with ki blast maneuverability forward as he punches to increase the punched damage. This attack can be charged longer for a bit more damage and range. *Ki Charged Barrage: Chard charges some ki on his fists and makes a wile barrage of quick punches, the ki adding to the attack. *Ki Charged Headbutt: Chard charges ki around his hole body before flying foreword in a spinning motion making his body into a bullet. This attack can be charged longer to increase damage and range. *Ki burst escape: By using the same skill that allows him to use ki blast maneuverability but on the whole body at once, Chard, like Rhubub, can make a burst of ki around his body to push things and people away in a bind. Fire Ki: Chard can swap his normal ki with fire ki, this takes out most of the physical force and reduces the damage in exchange for heat and fire damage that keeps doing small bits of burn damage over time. Ultimate *Rage Beam Barrage: Chard shoots a charged beam of ki before blasting wildly with small ki blasts. This attack is similar to one used by Dedoria of universe seven. *Artillery Beam: Chard charges a beam as he takes a stance like that one would take when about to fire an RPG, taking his hands back before pushing them both foreword in a massive beam that forces Chard back a bit much like a recoil effect. Training Chard trained both under his father as well as sparing with his siblings. He trains in heavy weighted armor that he takes off when fights get real. He learned most of his dad's ki skills as well as some from his siblings in spares. Transformations Super Saiyan Chard trained hard under his father to increase his skill and power, that, combined with his determination and anger pushed him farther and farther until he was able to unlock the level known as Super Saiyan giving him a boost in power when he fights. It took several years of training and pushing just to unlock it, gaining the transformation at the age of 18. He still pushes hoping to unlock the second grade transformation like his father had, but as of yet he can really only hold the first grade for about two hours or so. Blazing Mode Chard can combo his fire ki with his normal ki rather then swapping, but this puts a strain on his body. Though not really a transformation, it does increase his damage output capabilities for a time, he can hold this mode for about an hour or so Super Saiyan plus Blazing Mode Chard can use both his Blazing Mode and Super Saiyan at the same time, referred to as Super Sayain Blazing Mode or just Super Blazing mode, the strain of both being active at once take a massive tole on his body. Chard can only hold this for about a half hour or so. Trivia *Chard is a leafy green vegetable in the same class as Spinach, it can also be a red color, mostly at the stock. It looks kind of to Rhubarb. *Chard's ki blasts and aura are red and/or orange Category:Shadowbaneleader